


Not the Only Gay Danvers

by Xycodie



Series: It Clicks for Alex (But not Kara or Lena, yet) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Realizes, F/F, SuperCorp, Whichever Works, based of something I wanted that midway just turned into me writing it, or 5x04, post 5x03, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycodie/pseuds/Xycodie
Summary: Alex finally, FINALLY makes the realization. Her sister is in love with Lena Luthor. And she doesn’t even know it. It’s time for Alex to give the two a nudge but first she needs a plan.





	Not the Only Gay Danvers

“So you did break into a government facility!?” The older Danvers sister said, her voice filled with a fierce anger. She had just found out what Kara had done. It was safe to say she was upset with her sister. She plowed on, leaving no room for interruption.

“Kara! I told you not to! You shouldn’t be doing these things! It doesn’t matter who you learned them from! Just because you and Lena are friends and you want to do everything in your power to help her heal, friends don’t-” 

It was as if Alex had verbally hit a wall, cutting herself off as the realization of what she was about to say swimming around in her mind.   
  


Friends don’t go that far for each other. Friends don’t say things like Kara and Lena do you each other.

  
“Oh.” The Danvers sister suddenly stopped mid sentence and went silent, her eyes widening. The famous crinkle appeared as Kara looked at her sister confusion plastered on her face. 

“Alex?” 

Alex stayed quiet for a minute while allowing herself to soak up this new information before glancing back at her sister, seemingly inspecting her, searching her for something. The expression on her face only confused the Kryptonian more as she looked at her sister who stayed silent. 

“Alex wh-”

It all made sense. It was like the last piece of a thousand piece puzzle had clicked into place and despite having all except that piece it wasn’t until the puzzle was complete, did the picture get recognized. 

The late nights. The coffee dates. The absolute passionate concern she had for Lena. The fierce determination that Lena was good. The constant worry. The not wanting to reveal herself. The putting weeks and months between telling her. The absolute fear of telling her. And now, the willingness to do anything, just not to lose her. 

Kara, was in love with Lena. 

It was decided then and there Kara didn’t know. She absolutely didn’t know. Kara was often oblivious, and Alex knew her sister hadn’t made the realization. Heck. Alex should have seen it. But then again, she was also new to seeing things like this. Maggie if she were there would have figured it out by now. 

But then it occurred to her. The look Maggie often gave the two. The glances between the two. As if searching for something. Maggie knew. She knew and she chose not to tell them. Not even Alex. Probably for the same reason Alex knew she couldn’t tell her sister either. It would have to be something they would figure out on their own. That they would come to they conclusion on their own. And when Kara fell? Or when Kara was heartbroken? Alex would be there. 

Alex couldn’t help but wonder though, who would be there for Lena?

“I, just. Forget it.” Alex suddenly said and the sentence only seemed to spur on the aliens concern even more. 

“What? No! Something just happened! you were arguing with me and you just shut up! Like shut down! What happened? Are you okay? Is it something I did? If it was-”

“No, Kara. It wasn’t. I just. I need to go. Okay? I’ve got to call someone. I forgot there was something I needed to do.” 

Kara was no idiot. She didn’t even have to listen to her sisters heart beat to realize she was lying. But she let it go. 

  


Alex quickly left, walking down the hall surrounded in her own thoughts. She had to call Eliza. She had to tell someone at least. And she knew their mom. Their mom wouldn’t want to push them together like Alex did now that she knew. That Eliza would give Alex advice. 

Alex also couldn’t help but wonder. Did Lena know? Did Lena know she was in love with Kara?

The Danvers sister pressed the down button on the elevator. First thing was first. Call Eliza.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are welcomed! Find me on tumblr at @supercorpandbeyond


End file.
